towerduelfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies and Guides
Strategies This page contains tips and tricks by the top Tower Duel players. Get you pro insights and improve your own game. Feel free to add your own strategy and help out beginners! SentinelX's GUIDE Hey guys, Might wanna contribute some to the wiki! I'm going to give a small rundown of my playing style, and how i make certain choices ingame! First i'm going to give a rundown of the cards i commonly use, and cards that make up my deck everytime! For people in leagues where these cards arent available yet, i'll also give an alternative! DEFENDERS: 4 damage towers and 1 slow tower. Current deck and their values: Ice Tower (L4, 30); Piercing Tower (L8, 40); Laser Tower (L8, 45); Shotgun Tower (L8, 52); BlastChamber (L6, 55) Ice and Blast are a golden combo, due to their (literal) stopping power: Ice slows down, Blast stuns the opponents runnerse so they effectively stand still! With the Ice Slow they stay in blastchamber range longer and have more chance to be stunned! My Piercing tower is my cheap maze building and blocking tower. Having 3 range i can always put it behind other towers to block marauders paths for a small energy fee! It does a reasonable amount of damage and is a good support tower! My Laser Tower is my second line tower! These things have great damage, good line AoE and work wonders when crashing through multiple opponents! My BlastChamber is my Explosive option, ready to take care of Armored units and slowing/stunning units as they pass. My Shotgun is my close range/high damage option, combined with a slow tower it's a very potent combo a really damaging opponents! Before moving on to runners and my eco game: how do i use these towers? I ALWAYS try to build double turret walls and stairs! You'll notice as you progress that Marauders and HoverSkater, when left unchecked, will literally ruin your match! On the image on the right you'll see an example of all this. Here I created a stair, to slow down surfers, and the whole line is doubled to make sure that the marauders that is coming in can't hop over and rush the exit! You can also see how i place my turrets: shortest range up front, mid range in the corners behind and the long range turrets way the back to fill up the corners! Which other towers you use is completely up to you and your playing style, but try to incorporate at least a slow tower and 1 of each damage type! This way you'll have all means necessary to stop all types of units and not be wrecked by an opponent that has a strong counter to your tower line! Runners: I use an eco option, and then different runners with different armor types! My current deck, and their Values: Marine (L8, 7.5/10); Marauder (L5, 27/30); Lightning Speeder (L8, 38/40); BOOMerang (L7, 36/40); Mech (L8, 170/200) Again, it's good to have options! Having only Armorplating units in your deck, and Explosives will ruin your fun. When building a deck, try to create options for yourself in different stages of the game! We can classify certain timings and strategies (every time in between brackets is REMAINING time): Rush (4:10-3:40), Early Game (4:10-3:00), Mid Game (3:00-1:30), End Game (1:30-0:00). A rush is simple: you build minimal defenses for yourself and try to all-in your opponent with a huge wave (30+) of units that you think can make the other side! Well upgraded Light Shields serve this purpose greatly, as they offer little beyond the early game. Early Game is the stage where players start to poke at each other and try to find weakness in the defense! Often times certain units WILL get through! My best advice: don't panic and overbuild turrets! Tank that point, close the opening and continue with your plan! If you see that you can capitalize on the opponents maze, you can always try and take a shot! Don't overextend, as this can lead to a loss, if the opponent capitalizes on YOUR mistake! The units I use? Boomerangs, Marines and Marauders, with the first 2 being my first option! Marines are dirt cheap and can present a wave that the opponent cant yet handle! Boomerangs are bit trickier, if they reach the exit, they come back to you! Be prepared to greet your own Boomerangs and reap the reward of gaining their dropped energy for yourself! The Marauders can be used to jump single towers and throw your opponent off guard! This can incite a panic reaction on their side and have them dump energy in turrets instead of economy! Gratz, you're now ahead when jumping into... The Mid Game: This is the stage where the mazes start to get their final form, and now you can clearly judge what the opponent has as a stopping capability! Here you will be seeing the first boosted units that try to race your maze, and even the first higher-end units (in base form) trying to poke at your maze! Eco should be built in this phase and you should start upgrading towers/runners from this point on! This is mostly a more uninteresting phase, unless, again, you see a weakness and try to capitalize on it! Example: getting hypered Marauders quickly when seeing single lines can work wonders in this stage! Your eco can carry to upgrade and send a wave of around 15 hyper marauders to surprise the opponent! When done, further upgrade your maze to keep your exit shut! When the opponent is not defeated yet, prepare to enter... The End Game: So this is where it'll be decided! Always play through, an opponent with 15 points left vs your 30 has nothing to lose and might have prepared a desperate endgame that could actually crush you! At this stage, your maze should be hypered, your units should be hypered (except ridiculous things like mechs! Even at Boosted they can run hypered mazes!) and your eco should hit 15.000 before the 1min mark! This will mean that the moment it doubles you instantly get the 30.000 income/minute and will be able to send the waves required to dash through and secure the win! Some rules of thumb: ECO before all, unless you see a weakness! Capitalize and return to ECO! A FINE MAZE beats a sloppy maze! Always try to get the most out of the available space! Eco: 1500/min at 3:00, 5000/min at 2:00, 15.000/min at 1:00! These are guidelines, it won't always be possible to reach this! (The first 2 mostly are!) Find the right balance between upgrades and building eco/sending mazerunners! GOOD LUCK ALL AND SEE YOU IN THE STADIUM!Category:Gameplay Category:Strategies